daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Carrie Brady and Rafe Hernandez
The relationship between Carrie Brady and Rafe Hernandez is known as Cafe. Carrie and Rafe first meet on the first day of fall in 2011, when she and Austin return to Salem from Switzerland and celebrate the return of Jack, John and Marlena as the Horton Town Square opens. The half-siblings-in-law bond and Rafe develops a friendship with Austin. He is forced to arrest John due to charges of embezzlement, but works with Carrie to free the innocent man. Rafe also wants Sami and Carrie to make things right. Carrie and Rafe further bond when they suspect Austin and Sami of having an affair, despite this not being true. Rafe is also upset about being fired by Roman for trying to help John, and blames Austin. He is further upset when Sami believes John is guilty of embezzlement, and takes out her anger on Rafe. Carrie is also upset that Austin believes John to be guilty, and soon Sami and Austin are jealous of the close friendship between Carrie and Rafe. Rafe and Sami argue over such little things as Sami working for Kate, being a mole for Madison, and Rafe working in a law firm with Carrie as a private detective. When Johnny goes missing as the group celebrate John's visit, Sami gets mad at Marlena and John, and blames Rafe for the incident, sleeping with EJ out of grief when they think their son is dead. She feels guilty and redoes their vows, causing Kate and Rafe to be suspicious. Carrie and Austin, however, experience no such problems, even though Carrie and Rafe flirt often and give each other longing looks at the office. Both are stricken when the air conditioner fails in February, and the room gets hot, causing the two workers to strip down to their underwear. The two dress up as a prince and princess of Sydney's favorite TV show for her birthday party, and perform a waltz wi Kayla's help in the pub. Sami and Austin are suspicious, but let it go. One day, while Carrie and Rafe discover that a supposed infidelity is really a celebration arrangement for a couple's anniversary, the two end up hugging, and then kiss, which Sami and Austin walk in on. The group gets in a huge argument, and Carrie and Rafe inform their spouses that the kiss meant nothing and was just a celebration of a case. Sami kicks Rafe out of the apartment, mostly due to her guilt of cheating with EJ. Austin, meanwhile, gets drunk and seeks comfort in his student and TA, Abby Deveraux, who is crushing on him. She tells him that he was not meant to be with Carrie, and they kiss. Austin is led to believe by the lying Abby that they had sex, though they didn't. He tells Abby that he doesn't like her, and that he loves Carrie. He decides to keep the secret from Carrie and apologizes for his behavior. He tells her to keep working with Rafe, and they decide to repair their marriage with a romantic trip. Abby seeks comfort who Carrie and her dad in front of Austin about the man who broke her heart (Austin). Rafe decides to stop working with Carrie, but the two stay friends. Rafe kisses Sami on Valentine's Day after apologizing, but does not move back in, nor can he deny his feelings for Carrie. He speaks with Kayla, who tells him to listen to his heart. Roman is furious about the kiss. Carrie asks Bo for advice, and he suggests she stay married to Austin. But eventually it comes out that Sami cheated, which makes Rafe go talk to Carrie. She tells him to give Sami another chance, as that is what she is doing with Austin. Rafe is glad for her and Austin, but will not forgive Sami. At the ski lodge where Carrie and Austin are celebrating, stalker Abby and Melanie find Carrie and Austin. Melanie is mad about being tricked, and tells Abby to give up on Austin, but she distracts Carrie while Austin and Abby talk. Carrie walks in on the two and slaps Austin when she hears that her husband cheated on her with Abby. She calls him a pervert and leaves, seeking comfort in Rafe. They admit their love for each other, and Carrie tries to kiss Rafe. But Rafe tells Carrie that they can't be, due to their marriages. Austin was eavesdropping, and is disgusted to hear that the two are in love. Rafe tells Sami that he will divorce her, and thinks she can move on with Lucas. When the truth comes out that Abby lied about sleeping with Austin, Jennifer and Jack are disappointed, along with Austin, in Abby. Jennifer and Jack also have a hard time believing that Austin is innocent, until Abby persuades them. Carrie slaps Abby and chews her out for her behavior before running off, crying. Austin asks for another chance, now that they know that the affair was a lie. Rafe, who was telling Nicole about the divorce and moving on with Carrie, overhears Carrie telling Austin that their love will not disappear quickly. He leaves, assuming she is moving on with Austin. But Carrie tells Austin that he still lied when he thought that he slept with Abigail. She says she has no faith in him, and believes that her future is with Rafe, leaving. Later, she tries to make amends with Sami, since they had a big showdown in February. She is astounded to hear Sami tell Rafe about hearing that he slept with Nicole, but Rafe says that he is single. Carrie later tells Marlena that she wants to be with Rafe, and goes off to find him, only to hear him and Nicole telling EJ that Nicole's baby is Rafe's child. Not knowing that this is a lie just to mislead EJ, Carrie decides to be with Austin, thinking that Rafe is not the man she knew. When Rafe discovers that she overheard the conversation, he keeps trying to explain what happened, but never gets the chance to finish. Carrie meets Rafe at the Brady Pub, while Rafe is eating dinner with Nicole. Rafe assumes that Carrie will tell him that she wants him, but instead she dissolves their partnership and says that she has chosen Austin, who shows up and asks Rafe to respect their marriage. Rafe agrees, saying that he and Carrie were not really in love, and Carrie agrees. Austin sleeps with Carrie, but she seems distant and always thinks of Rafe. He discusses kids with her, but she tells him that she must wait to discuss this. She is uncomfortable around Nicole and Rafe when she bumps into them. Nicole continues to comfort Rafe, and eventually develops feelings for him. She understands that he loves Carrie, though, and keeps her feelings for Rafe a secret. Later, Nicole faints, and goes to hospital. She wakes up, and the nurse assumes that Rafe is her husband, departing to get Rafe. Carrie enters and tells Nicole that Rafe is a good guy, and will be there for her and the baby. Nicole and Carrie continue to chat, but Nicole reveals that she knows of Carrie and Rafe's relationship from before. Nicole urges Carrie to have a baby with Austin, and she will forget what happened with Rafe. Carrie wishes Nicole good luck, and leaves, sad. Rafe arrives, and tells Carrie that he loves her. But Carrie urges him to be there for Nicole and "their" child. Rafe and Carrie assist Marlena, John, Bo and Hope in the safe house, since Stefano is after them. Later, they learn that an ISA agent named Harmon was a spy for Stefano, and set up a bomb to go off if they leave the safe house. Rafe tries to talk to Carrie, but John and Marlena, believing that Rafe is a liar, tell him to leave Carrie alone. Believing everyone will die, Rafe finally tells Carrie the truth about Nicole's baby, and Carrie wonders what EJ will do when he discovers the truth. Rafe tells her that he loves her, and she tells him that she loves him too. They kiss and decide to be in a relationship. They help everyone try to make a bomb wall when the timer starts running, but the safe house blows up. Everyone in Salem believes they are dead, and mourn them. Nicole and Sami are especially distressed, as is EJ, who believes that Stefano murdered them in cold blood. But the Brady family and friends discover that they are alive, as they hid in a trapdoor, and they are now in a different safe house, hiding so that they can bring down Stefano. Austin is distressed that Carrie and Rafe were in the safe house together, but wants to be with Carrie and leave town. Rafe urges Carrie to tell Austin the truth, and she will tell Austin about her plans to get a divorce. But Carrie never gets the chance, and discovers that she is pregnant, which makes Rafe depressed and Nicole happy. Nicole urges Carrie to enjoy her life with the baby and Austin, and Carrie promises to keep Nicole's secret about EJ, not Rafe, being the baby's father. Carrie apologizes to Rafe for the pregnancy, but her tells her not to. He does not want to leave her, but would feel bad for splitting up a family. Carrie agrees with Rafe, and, for the baby's sake, chooses Austin over Rafe. The two share a last hug and agree to be friends. However, they cannot get over each other easily, and constantly bump into each other, discussing how they want each other so badly, and the almost kiss one time. But Austin, Billie, Sami and Kate grow suspicious, so they do their best to avoid each other. Carrie decides in order to get over Rafe, she and Austin must leave town and move to Switzerland again. Category:Couples